TORTURE
by Writingcrazy1984
Summary: HELP! I'm Clare, Clare MacDonald. I'm in a 2x3 meters concrete cell and I have no idea what so ever, how I got here...
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Hi there my name is Clare MacDonald and this is my story. The year is 2145 September the 22nd. The new school year has already started middle of last month. My twin Angela wanted to meet up with her friends before we all leave for school together. So I gave my mother a good bye kiss where she's busy feeding my twin kid brothers before they go off to grade school. I was off walking listening to my pod 1KL4 I have 2 yotta bytes of music on it.

Standing at the bus stop waiting for my sister to arrive when this shiny latino car stopped in front of me and grabbed me. I yelled my lunges off but they placed something over my mouth and nose that knocked me out completely. Every time I want to wake up someone would knock me out some more. I do know that I was in a aeroplane but then put out again. I fought my sleepy lids but nothing wanted to obey me.

I eventually came to in pitch dark cell, on a cold hard cement floor with only a glass of water and half a plastic bucket in a corner near the door of what looks like a cell. There is light coming from underneath my cell door and I got up and saw that they dressed me in a awful green short hospital gown, and they shaven all my hear off. I started to silently cry. Shock is starting to set in for me, I lay down at the door and look out underneath this door. I saw a man on the opposite side of the hall.

'Hi there sweet girl what is your name? I am Klause, Klause Nelson.'

'Hello Klause I am Clare MacDonald. Where am I?'

'You are in the Sahara desert on the continent of Africa at a medical testing facility where all the top 10 pharmaceutical companies came together and build this two hundred and fifty floor bunker in the middle of the desert so no one can really escape this place and they can test their poisonous drugs on all of us while animal testing became to be illegal in the past 75 years. So now they use us to test their drugs. If I may ask where are you from honey?'

'I'm from New York, sir. I have a twin sister Angela and twin kid brothers in the fifth grade back home.'

'I used to be married with a wife and three kids in Boston that was five years ago.'

'I am so sorry you got taken.'

'They took me one night as I was on my way home, I had a late night at the office.' His story made me cry even more.

'Mr Nelson are they going to kill me?' I cried out asking him.

'Believe me honey, if you survive your first year here you would wish death to take you because that would be a more kinder death then being **TORTURED** day in and day out. Do you have a big band aid at the back of your neck?' I felt the back of my neck.

'Yes, I do. What is it?'

'You have been given a tattoo that will be your number, it will also be printed on your hospital gown. What does it saw?'

'L2P024.'

'The L letter stand for the level you are on and 2P is your cell block and 024 is the number of your cell you are currently in right now.'

'How do you know all this sir?'

'Anneka, the lady next to you taught me all this and what I needed to know when they brought me here 5 years ago. Anneka next to you have been here for 20 years. They took Anneka Marshall on her second day of her honeymoon in the Seychelles, and Paul Adams, his is the cell next to mine he is only 17 years old this year, they took him when he was only a week old.'

'Why are they taking all of us?'

'You see in order for them to get a well rounded test they have to kidnap people from all over the world and from different races and ages to do their tests on. That is why we are all here.'

'I see. Will it all hurt?'

'I will not lie to you Clare, your you will hurt and you will hurt a lot. Now in the morning they will come first thing to clean you bucket then they will bring you a single glass of water every day. This water will have to last you all day.'

'And food?'

'If we're lucky you'll get a dry stale bread roll every two weeks. We all got one yesterday so sorry honey you are out of luck for the next two weeks.'

'No food.'

'Now further more once they gave you, you're water for the day they will come and you will face away from the door then they will pull a thick black bag over your head and they will take you to a very sterile medical room where they will perform their tests on you. As of this hour it is almost night time and we will all go to sleep in a few minutes so rest up your first tests start in the morning.'

'Thank you for informing me Klause. I think over time we might become friends.'

'I think so to, Clare. Anneka, Paul say hi to our new friend.'

'Hi Clare, sorry I can't see you, but I am Anneka Wilkinson.'

'Hi aunty Anneka, so nice to meet you.'

'Hi Clare I am Paul Adams. Nice to meet you.'

'Hi Paul, nice to meet you as well.' I said and then the lights where switched off for the evening, and all of us turned in for the night.

'Klause what is today's date?'

'26th September 2145, and judging by the lights out it's now 9PM sharp.'

'Thank you.' In our cells there is nothing but yourself, your half a bucket and your glass of water. There is now matters and no blanket. So I huddle in a ball and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

My first day: 27th September, 2145.

The next morning I followed Klause instruction he gave me last night. After they gave us our glasses of water for the day, they open my cell door with my back towards them, they black bag me and dragged me off to what I assume is the sterile room Klause talked about. The bound me to a stainless steel table by my wrists and ankles. They removed the bag from my head and the light overhead was so bright it blinded me. I felt them press a needle into my arm and injected me with something I couldn't see properly I was still half blind from the light. Then my whole body started to burn and itch at the same time, for two hours they kept me in agony and then when my whole body got this belches that's itching so much I want to go insane.

They eventually injected me with the counter serum. The relieve was almost instant but I still itched like craze. They black bag my head again, then they drag me back to my cell. I count the steps and turns we took back to my cell. They drag into my cell then just drop me to the floor that I fell with a thump on the concrete floor then pulled the bag off my head then my cell door slammed shut behind me.

I scratched myself all over and then as time ticked on and I started to feel better. I looked out under my door and saw that Klause have not yet returned to his cell. I fell asleep by my door, I woke up when footsteps approached in my direction. Watched as the black boots walk pass my own cell then dragged some other woman pass my cell and they dropped her off in what I can make out is the cell next to mine. So that was Anneka. Next to arrive back was Klause and then what I could see was Paul. The lights stayed on for the rest of the day and I fell asleep then woke in intervals.

Day two:

Laying on the sterile table as I looked at them as they took a live black very poisonous scorpions from a glass box and extract the poison from the scorpion and walked over to me and inject me with it's poison. I feel the poison spread through my body and agony set in immediately and then to top it all off, they strap my head to the table with an extra belt. They pulled a machine closer and switched it on and then they set patches all over my leg and arms then attached clamp things to the patches then turned it on electrocuting me over and over and every time with a higher voltage. My heart rate decreased rapidly and they stop the electrocution and inject me with what I can see was an improved anti-serum. They loosen my straps and then dragged me back to my cell. This is by far the worst day for me to be alive. The moment I made contact with my cell floor I curled up in a ball and fell asleep.

Day three:

Waiting for my captures to put the black bag over my head and drag me out to the my sterile medical room. Today they have me in a chair thing with straps on my wrists upper arms and ankles. They have this funny yellow color liquid in an inject bottle they extract a full syringe from the bottle that had writing on it that said; acd784. They inject me with it and boy agony of yesterday felt like a filly compared to the agony I feel now. I yelled in agony and cursed everyone in the room and after twenty minutes later I passed out. I woke up in my cell shivering on the floor, gosh I am so cold. I hugged my knees to my chest and fell asleep again. Klause called to me later and I crawled to my door.

'Clare. Clare honey you okay?' He asked looking out under his door.

'I am so cold and I can't stop shivering. Are you and the others okay?'

'I'm okay today and the others just arrived back.'

'Are they okay?'

'Anneka is having a hard day and Paul is doing okay.'

'Good I am just glad you g-g-guys are do-do-doing okay today.'

'I'm sorry about the cold dear. None of us have blankets, and never had before.'

'It's- it's o-o-okay.'

'Just ride it out angel. What did they do to you, Clare?'

'They injected me with this yellow liquid and then while I felt like I was dying they inject me with adrenaline and I passed out after I yelled and cured the whole room.'

'We are sorry you had to go through that sweet girl.' Anneka said on behalf of the others around me.

'It's- it's re-really okay. Thank you for apologizing for something none of you did, but they did. If only we can get out of here.' I mumble more to myself.

'No one ever escapes from here, no one can escape this hell because when you do you are still in your second hell of the desert.' Paul made it clear.

'I ge-get it Paul but we can at least t-try to escape somehow. Aren't there any form of air travel or train transport or something that got all these things to build this place here?'

'I think there might be some train tracks out on top.' Anneka spoke her suspicions.

'We can work with that, we can follow the train tracks all the way to the nearest town.'

'Oh how great won't it be to feel the sun on you your skin again Anneka. Paul you can't even remember the sun. Oh, it is all so bright and warm and beautiful.' Klause said talking to the others.

'Yes that would be wonderful and to finally feel free again. Now that is a true dream.' Annneka said and actually sounds very excited. Evening came and we all quite down and fell asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!**TORTURE**!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

This is day 100: 4th of January 2146

Yes we are still here and yes we are still in this hell. Every day we spoke of how great it will be to get out of this place and every day we pull strength from the mere thought of getting out of this place. Every night the four of us would go to sleep full of hope for the day we do break free of this place, but the more I want to escape this place the worse the drugs get, they test on you. Today it was something that felt like it drained all your energy from your whole body. I am so tired that I will sleep forever. I heard Klause called to me but he sounded so far away, I just kept sleeping in my cell.

Yesterday they tested what looked like pure tar and funny enough it smelled liked it to. Now if I survived that and if I can only get over what they did to me today I can sure as hell survive anything they will throw my way. I have to make it and be strong for the others. My new years revaluation is to get fit. So everyday if I have the strength train myself with only my body. I am so sore and stiff but I know it is worth it. In the evenings when it is lights out I would train and I would fall asleep exhausted.

This is day 120:

From my training and the ton of weight I lost since I arrived here I am so lean and show so much muscles. Every day I get into my testing room I would look at my body and smile inwardly to myself. Just keep it up Clare. Today the inject my pinkie finger with something and it disappeared. To tell you the truth it wasn't bad at all it was freaky and cool at the same time knowing that your pinkie is still there but no one can see it only you know it's there. They would then inject the counter drug and you have your hand back. They were done with me and pulled the bag back over my head when I heard them talk about a pregnant girl they brought in three days ago and I heard her yell at the top of her long not far from where they held me and you can hear her agonizing yells echo throughout the entire bunker that screams are forever burned into my memory banks.

The it all went so quiet and the silence was so raw you can almost touched it and hear a needle drop. They dragged me let me flop on the floor of my cell and I hit my head kind of hard on the cement floor of my cell. They pulled the bag from my head and slams the door shut locking it again. I started my training and over and over again I would pick and punch the air. When our lights out came I fell asleep and for the first time since I got to the facility I am starting to have my first nightmare.

Day 145:

Starting my session in pure _**TORTURE**_ as they go all out. The injected me with something that makes you want to just crumble in on yourself and never get up again. They would drag you and throw you in a steel bath with water and filled with half a bath filled with ice then they would drag you from the ice cold bath and electrocute you then they will inject you with something else that and the pain go away and they dragged me back to my cell and I would just fall into nightmare upon nightmare.

Day 169:

Gosh what a horrible month, my _**TORTURE**_ is still continuing since day 145 till now. I now know how prisoners feel that get caught in north Korea. Today they burn mark me with a white hot branding iron on my right arm then they inject you with something that they say is suppose to speed up the healing process. It really just puts you in more agony then before as your whole body burns up and feels like your boiling from the inside out. Kind of like when you were exposed to a nuclear bomb. The guards drag me back to my cell and I had to roll around the floor of my cell for the coldness to cool myself down from the stuff they injected me with. Around midnight that night I finally fell asleep and I started to feel better.

More days pass where you were too weak to even speak or breath. Klause would called to me and I could only get out a few words to let him know I am still half alive. Anneka had a couple of close calls and Paul to. Klause' s heart did stop more than a few times this past week but they manage to bring him back every time. They gave Anneka pills to drink and it almost killed her instantly. For Paul they let him stand on an electric current and then inject him with black widow venom and then when he almost passed away they gave him the anti-serum. As for Klause, the would strap him to the table and then inject him and electrocute him then in the same breathe throw him in a ice bath and then electrocute him again then give him the counter drug.

Over and over they did it to him for a whole week. The poor man can's even speak properly. As for me I made my peace with death because in this place it can really happen any time during the day. I picked up religion and started to pray to God and asked him for His forgiveness if I ever done something wrong in my live before I can to hell. I know now that He exists because the calmness I feel every day since I started to pray a month ago I can feel His love and warm since I started to pray to Him. I started to feel better and better to. More awful days passed as they keep _**TORTURING**_ you day after day.

Day 255:

Today I heard a helicopter and it was so loud. It woke me up and I knew the moment I heard it that, this helicopter is our ticket out of here one day. Our daily routine started and they already came to empty our shit buckets and gave us our glass of water. I was facing away from the door and my cell door opens and they black back my head. Today I could see through my bag and I saw that the helicopter is on a moving platform and perfectly on our level. They strap me to electrocution chair and just plainly electrocute you with higher and higher volts ever ten to fifteen minutes or some. I was knocked out around 420 volts. I woke up in my cell again curled up in a ball. The rest of my life spend being _**TORTURED**_ like this I don't think I would survive it. We have to get out of here.

Day 365:

Today marks the day they brought me here one year ago. Yes I have really survived a whole year in this place. Not really a achievement but I still have air in my lounges. I finally got back on my training routine last month and I feel better again. Back at home I used to be in the track team. I wonder what my family are doing right now? I know by now they gave up searching for me, and the thought of never seeing my twin again or taste my mothers cooking. Or hear my fathers bad jokes. Or have the chance to see my kid brothers grow up.

This made me so sad and I cried really the whole day, even though my torment sessions today. I glowed today a nice neon green color with the stuff they injected me with. I drank some of my water when I got back to my cell. Then the thought struck me and it made me cry even more then I did all day. I missed my own sweet 16 this year. Oh, twin how much I miss you. With that thought tears spilled over and I fell asleep crying myself asleep as my horrid nightmares took a hold of me once more.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Day 730:

Yes you count correct today is the second year I am in this cell and about six months ago I got extremely angry at this cell I am in without anyone even asking me to be here Klause my near to a father figure in this place almost died again and Anneka did took them a while to get her heart going again. Paul on the other hand is so quite these days he only speak when spoken to. I got real pissed and punched my cement walls with all the force I could master and yes you guessed right broke my hand and now six months later three of my finger grew back skew and crooked on my right hand.

I was in pain and agony for weeks on end every night. I already had my session of torment today and just stood in the corner of my cell day dreaming of warm white sandy beaches and clear warm ocean waters washing out on the beach where I lay next to two gorgeous men sun bathing in only my hot pink bikini. They both smiled at me and the warmth that shined in their eyes was wonderful. Later I sunk to me knees then lay down in my sleep corner of my 2 by 3 cell, where I continue to day dream.

Day 765:

AAA…! F-F-F-Fuck! I spat out as the liquid they made me drink today almost burning my skin from my bones. They hastily gave me something else to drink and it made it all better. Next the shaved off all my hair again then re-tattoo my number in my neck and this time gave you a bar code with it. The tattoo actually was not at all that bad. After the redone my tattoo they took me back to my cell where I continued my day dream and Anneka had to tell me about the birds and the bees because today my very first period started and boy was I in pain but this time through my own body not someone else** TORTURING** me to death, it was just my body doing the torturing all on it's own. Anneka suggest I use some of my water to clean myself and it did work.

The next few days gone by rather painfully as my own body kept punishing it's self.

Day 820:

Today it was my day to really die. My heart just couldn't take it anymore and it just gave in. I don't know how long I was dead for but I woke up back in my cell still breathing.

'Klause.'

'Yes.'

'What time is it?'

'Almost 11PM. Why?'

'I died today.'

'I am so sorry Clare dear.'

'I really didn't think I would make it at all today.' I said as tears start to run down my cheeks.

'How are you feeling now, Clare dear?' Anneka asked me.

'Like a zillion ton tipper truck sat on my chest.'

'Get use to it that is how I feel every day for the past year.' Paul spat out at the three of us.

'We don't need your dark moods today Paul.' Klause growled at him.

'What ever.' After that everything went quite as we try to fall asleep.

More days passed by as we all kept being tormented day after day.

Day 2190:

Today marks the sixth year I am here in this bunker and yeah we all died a couple more times but by now I know my way back and forth to my cell by heart already. Today they injected you and then just watch you suffer as an aching burning sensation take over your body completely after 10 minute and it just keeps go on and on and on. Then they push another syringe of liquid into your veins and the agony intensify by a hundred fold. As you squirm on the stainless steel table like a earth worm on hot cement. I actually felt a vain in my one leg pop like a balloon and the aching burning sensation is so bad with the stuff already in your system that it just made it worst.

I screamed at the top of my lunges till I saw them inject me with something and while I was still in agony, everything just went black. In my head I just prayed Lord take my soul now, I can't take it anymore. Woke up in my cell like always on the floor. Have heard Klause call to me a couple of days in a row but I just kept silent and to myself as I cry myself to sleep then scream myself awake not longer after and just rock in the corner of my cell hugging my knees to my chest, just so it all starts again tomorrow.

Day 2510: Thanks giving

I was just brought back from my **TORTURE** session and it took really the whole day. Today they rubbed stuff on my skin that caused me to break out in very painful boils that burn itch really badly and as I scratch it, it starts to bleed. My arms looks like I've been in the war not to mention my legs and my body. Yes today I was completely naked on that ice cold no matters stainless steel table. My hands and legs were tied down as usual. I'm scratching the whole night I could not sleep a wink. Tonight they brought us some nice bread roll. I know all our bread are old but after six years this is more like cake now. I savored every crumb of it.

Day 2511:

The next morning arrived and I now saw all the stuff I scratched on my body falling sink in hole on my body. I know this is going to leave scars for sure. The just left emptying my bucket and I can hear now they are coming round to give us our daily quota of water, our glass of water. Those clicking footsteps I came to hate as they came for all of us to take us away for more unimaginable things they could do to us. I have learned there are over, one thousand; one hundred of us in this bunker and that is without the guards and facility workers.

They took me away and as they strap me down I just close my eyes and take whatever they dish out today because honestly how worse can things get after seven years of being here. The injected my with: FZEAU832, and as it spread through my body I started to glow. This is now joke, I glow like a neon green glow stick. It was kind of cool. The then pushed an eppee of the counter drug then send me back to my cell. Okay that was totally unexpected.

Day 2548: Christmas day

'Merry Christmas, Klause, Anneka and Paul.'

'Merry Christmas, Clare.' Anneka said on behalf of everyone.

'Thank you. How are everyone doing?'

'Well today they tested some stuff for your eyes and I can't see now.' Paul said.

'They tested some for your hands on my today and skin still is ice cold and it burns so badly.' Anneka told us.

'I was part of a physiological test today and after the 7th round of tests they send me back to my cell.'

'And you Clare are you okay, I heard you scream all the way to where they held me down the hall.'

'The electrocuted me after they injected my with rattle snake venom. Then they gave me the new improved anti-serum and right after that I died again. I am so exhausted I have a train parked on my chest.'

'We are so sorry to hear that sweetheart.' Anneka said and Paul chimed in.

'I am sorry about all you guys today. Paul I really hope your eyes get better soon.'

'Thanks Clare.' Paul said.

'Klause, I know there won't be long term damage to your mental health. How long have they done these tests to you?' I asked Klause the man I know see as my adopted father.

'Today was the first time.' He told us.

'Just stay focused and strong and know that the three of us love you as family.' I said and then the others sang along.

'Thanks you guys you are all the best ever.' Klause said and I could hear he sounded a little better. After that it was lights out and we all fell asleep.

Day 2556: New Years Day

I guess they facility staff are celebrating new year and is partying the day away because today we all stayed in our cells. Even Anneka that has been here way longer than the rest of us were said this was usual. But even thought we got our buckets cleaned out and a new glass of water handed to us for the day still now guards came to take us away. I took off my hospital gown and with the little light I have looked at my body.

My arms, legs and body have bad looking scars for that cream they applied to me earlier this year, not to mention all the needle marks scars in the inside of my arms. My really skinny body have years of abuse marked all over me. The only think I dream about for the past 7 years is a jug of water, real food and- and I wonderful hot bubble bath or shower whichever comes first for me. I slept the whole day but only in flashes as my dreams turn to nightmares every single time. My nightmares are where they **TORTURE** you even more then they currently doing well to me at least.

Day 2734:

Lay on my hard cold table and they place that extra head band over my forehead and then they force my eyes open with some form of clamp and dropped some liquid in my eyes and boy does it sting the shit out of you. They still keeping my eyes clamp open and then the sting stopped and I could see better like everything is so crystal clear. Then after a few minutes passed everything goes horrible wrong and my one eye burst a vain in the outer corner and that didn't sting at all it was pure agony. After that they un-clamp my eyes and took me to my cell. They threw me on my cell floor and slammed my cell door shut and as always hear it lock as they leave. Holding my very sore eye I try to rest my eye but it didn't work. I washed out my eyes with those stuff they poured over them and it helped a lot. I took a small drink of water. Ah, it felt nice. I decided to rest my eyes and in doing so fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

This is now day 3622:

There has been a great deal of up greats in the medical facilities as everything is now top of the range equipment and off course new ways of **TORMENTING** all of us in new ways. If you wondered what happened with Paul's eyes he finally got his sight back it took almost a month but he healed from his ordeal. As for Anneka I thought we lost her for good about four months ago, but she is a real fighter seeing she has been in this hell hole for almost thirty years.

As for Klause they started to do more intense physiological tests on him and every night the three of us would speak some hope and believe into him and told him he is great and doing well for resisting all their mental brain washing they started to do on him. As for Paul and me they keep us in the **TORTURE** cycle for almost the whole day now. But between our newly assemble family we keep each other going everyday now. Taking each day as it throws it at us. We keep motivating each other. It is not always easy but we sure try.

Day 3790:

L2P024 as I am more commonly know whenever the facility staff to me. My new lab name is now second nature to me and I don't even look at the masked people funny anymore when they talk to me and address me by my number. Today they let us all stood in rows and rows as they inject us all what sounds like the vaccine for Ebola. They don't what another outbreak on their hand like the horrible time of the year 2020. That was a very bad and dark time for the northern Africa countries and the half of Europe. The panic and pandemonium back then was catastrophic.

That is what we learned in school back before they took me. Even though they vaccinate all of us we all still have black bags over our head and our hands are bound behind our backs. The vaccine machine got louder and louder as you reached the front and next up was me and the process was over in half a second. It almost made me pass out from the pressure they shoot you with. They walked us back to our cells and later that evening they came round and gave us our bread rolls and the last time we ate was a month ago. I ate half now and half later. It really is something to be savored with every bite.

Day 3801: Klause Birthday

They finally stopped testing Klause mentally and he is starting to sound like his old self again. The three of us sang to him and if we could share our bread rolls with him as a present we would have done that. But it has been three weeks since we last had something to eat around here. Klause is telling us stories of how he and his family usually went camping for his birthday and how they celebrated his birthday roasting marshmallows over the open wood fire under a zillion stars. We all fell asleep with that wonderful shared memory from Klause.

I dreamt about my last birthday with my twin back home. We were all at the futuristic 'Disney Land' and we are all having a really great family time. We are only at 'Disney Land' for four days but still it was really fantastic to spend time with our family, then as we walked into the famous 'Disney' castle all the villains of the age old 'Disney' characters came out and they stared to turn my dream into the worst nightmare I ever had before. I woke yelling my lungs off and huddle in the corner of my cell.

Day 3865: (Meaning 10 years and 215 day I have been here already.)

Just a ordinary day at the world's best **TORTURE** facility that will put any North Korea army **TORTURE** camp to shame. Yes people at least we all know we in the top notch of something it just might be hell. Sitting in a new voice activated chair there you get cuffed with steel cuffs and they today strap my head to the head rest of my new state of the art stationary chair as they force both my eyes open and put drops into my eyes as they make your eyes feel numb and they you have to watch as two very long thin needles move towards your eyes and press in as they inject something and then extract a few minutes later.

The needles pulls back and you can't see a thing at all. I don't know what they just do that for but I have to safe my eyes so the moment they pulled the needles from my eyes and took the clamp things from my eyes I closed my eyes and keep them closed all the time for the next four days it was the beginning of day five, I decided to sneak a peek and I was completely fine. Thank the Heavenly Father for He still heals even the smallest of injuries.

Day 3998:

My birthday with my twin today. Gosh I miss her so much. She was my anchor and I was hers in that it kept us both grounded and very close at all time. All our friends would have stood around us singing to us and mom would bring out her world famous vanilla eleven inch three later cake that you can feed an army with. I didn't tell my three friends here about it because it is just way to painful to be reminded about ones birthday in a place like this.

Today for the first day I started to listen and really listen to the sounds of the bunker and the roof that opens up make so much noise and another noise took it's place. Wait that- that sounds like a, a helicopter. Yes that is. Is only I can start making a pattern of their flight schedule we… Oh yes that is a thought. We can surely escape this place. For the next couple of weeks I just lay and listen to everything. The sixth helicopter arrived and it been a year since I started paying attention. So every two months the helicopter arrived here doing how knows what.

Day 4745: (Today marks my 13th year I am in this hell hole. So that means it, the 27th September of the year 2158. That make me a 28 year old woman.)

Yet another year passed marking this year as year thirteen for me. I have the facility flight plan down to a fine art. **TORTURE** days just keep rolling on and on. And more creams and medication the force on us and down our throats. I was shaking uncontrollably for three day when they forced a syrup down my throat four days ago. The sores in my throat was must worse than the creams the apply to your whole body every other day. Today was just another really bad day as they throw things down my throat. Instantly I feel myself go weaker and weaker as I started to vomit up blood, I was now bleeding to death. And I planned our escape in seven day and now this. This just threw a monkey range into my works. The following months and weeks just got worst.

Day 4818:

They washed my very long greasy hair today with some new shampoo or something and at first it made your scalp all tingling then it start to heat up and then the burning set in and within a half an hour your hair starts to fall out in chunks and some of it with pieces of skin. Then the hair that didn't fall off they cut is all off with a number zero clipper. Then they placed a counter agent on the parts of your scalps that had very raw and tender exposed flesh on your head and it almost immediately felt better.

Then the next day they would just purely **TORTURE** me dunking my still sore head in ice filled water and held me there for about 2 to 3 minutes. They test today how we hear things when they pour drops in our ears. Now that my head is freezing they dried my head off then put the drops in my ears then tend to ask me a ton of questions. I can't say that the drops made me feel bad at all although my hearing did got better by 2 to 3 percent. Not much but still better than before. After I answered all their questions then they took me back to my cell.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

A day in here is a day to many and my original plan of escaping this place is coming back, but I'm not including my friends in my plans of escape although they are in it they won't know till the moment it happens and when it happens. The little what you can see outside the medical room they strap you in has a large window that shows you the core of the bunker and the empty helicopter platform is perfectly on our level. What I still need to memorize is a detailed map of the whole facility that I need to get my hands on still. Yet I am still quite far from that plan to move it into action.

Day 4900:

I did not even woke up completely and they dragged me off to some room with flashing lights that is suppose to simulate something I don't know yet. I squint my eyes at the bright lights in the room and just looked around the room but could only see a small rectangular window in opposite side of where I am standing. They looked at me with funny looking glasses on. They keep flashing the lights at me nothing seems to be happening to me just that the room is getting really hot with all the bright lights in the small room. For about what felt like two hours later they stopped the lights and took me to another room where they bombard me with some sort of brain washing sounds and voices that said I am nothing.

Oh, boy, are they in for a huge surprise. In the evenings sometimes you can hear the trains arriving to this facility and yet other times you can hear the train arriving at the same time every month at the same time. Now that I have memorized that the train arrived every 15th day of every month at about 17:00 in the evenings. The helicopter arrives only an hour before the train does. That is really good to know. I can work with that time frame. Yes, I can sure do. If I can work form the lowest levels of the bunker setting fires as I go and releasing all the prisoners on every level as I work my way up to my level and higher.

This way I can safe everyone and this place can't ever be used as a modern **TORTURE** facility ever again. I really like the sound of that. Yeah, I can do this. Then again I am just one woman against this whole bunker of Algerian guards that are a lot stronger then I am if I can't safe the whole bunker I can at least safe me close friends. I can do that. With that pleasant thought I fell asleep for the night.

Day 5000: (I'm a hundred and ten day away from being here a grand total of 14 years in this dump.)

The past hundred days was not good at all as a new shipment of new drugs arrived for them to test on us. The agony that slice through you as they inject you with this new drug. It feels like your body are being hit with a ten pound hammer all over your body with full force. Your joints ache so much you really just wish to die on the spot. Something I learned over the years is to just keep my mouth shut even if it hurts so bad. If the pain is just too extreme then only I would raise the roof in my yelling.

I felt myself slip and then everything went black. The next day I felt like someone how has been hit by a terrible flu and I was coughing and really badly, I am so cold my teeth literally shatter. Not even folding my arms around myself work at all. Anneka was back just after I got back. I told her how really bad I felt. She just soothed me by a lullaby she sometimes sang to the three of us. It is almost as if she is in my cell when she sang to me.

Day 5014: Fourteen days later…

I was all better again with all the drugs they tested on all of us. My plans of escaping is back on track again. Being here so long you have this hell holes time schedule down and burned into your memory banks. Today they brought us some bread rolls to eat, I ate half now and left the other half for tomorrow. I had some nice water and then waited for them to come and fetch me for my daily dose of pain. They rush into my cell and pulled my bag over my head as always and then dragged my off the fifty passes to where they will be strapping me to the table of ultimate agony.

They inject me with what said on the bottle: KLR868 – Red. What is did was make you lose control of any body functions. So I messed myself and wet myself all at the same time afterward they took me to a tiled room where they hosed me down with a high pressure water. Afterward they put a new hospital gown on my with my cell block number on it, L2P024. In a strange why it was my first bath or rather shower in almost 14 years. It was rather refreshing in a way. The pushed me into my cell after that high pressure shower and I fell scuffing my knees on the cement floor of my cell. The rest of the night was rather quite.

Day 5307: (14 years, 9 months and 17 days)

First the roof opens for the helicopter to descend, and for 150 counts the roof is completely open and for another 150 counts the roof closes again.

Hearing the clucks of the train on the tracks on top as it came to a halt.

Now hearing the elevator moving up and down large amounts of crates, just on the other side of the back of my cell. Pressing my ear against the wall you can hear the hum of the elevators working.

1. Lights out at 21:00PM.

2. Lights on the next day at 06:00AM

3. Bucket patrol at 06:15AM

4. Water patrol at 06:30AM

5. Daily torment starts at 07:00AM in the mornings.

6. Back in cell at any time from 15:00PM to 18:00PM in the day.

Then everything starts anew with the same pattern.

Being here this long alone and still have air in your lunges is a miracle on its own.

Day 5465:

Today of all days they came and took me strapped me to my table and injected me with some yellow liquid. I am aching and burning all over my body as it felt like my open veins are swimming in a razor bath. Blood seep out all over, under my skin and it really look like I've fell into a razor bath by the way I look now. They did inject me with the counter agent but the damage was already done four and a half hours ago. The dragged me back to my cell and I could not at all lay down because my body was just too raw and tender for any touch so I tend to sleep standing up for the evening. I manage just fine.

Dreaming of lying on the beach somewhere with no care in the world and no more scary experiments being performed on me or my friends as we all live on a island off the grid, just living of the land. For the first time in almost 15 years hear my close friends laughter for the first time. It really is so musical to hear their laughter.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Today is the day the train arrives and the helicopter. It is early morning and they haven't came to empty our buckets yet. So I just lay on my back concentrating really hard on my breathing and I managed to lower my heart rate that it looks like I am really dead. After over 60 near death experiences over almost 15 years I consider myself a death expert. The time arrives for the bucket patrol. They banged on my door and I just keep my heart beat as low as I could manage.

They banged on my door again and again, as more time passed and then they burst into my cell and found me on the floor of my cell, "dead". They then dragged me off without pulling something over my face, I glare at everything around me, I swiped their electronic key cards and keys from their pockets as they dragged me to our floor cremation station.

They let me fall to the floor and a tiny blond woman is getting things ready to cremate me. I finally got up and when she turned around and saw me she almost fainted. She came to her senses rather quickly and fought me in hand to hand combat. I may be weak from the lack of proper food but I was still quicker and I beat her ass. I manage to knock her out and then strip her from her white lab coat and other clothes, she had on and then through her sorry ass in the furnace she set for me and pressed the start button.

I searched the room for any form of maps and then in the woman's lab coat was her apartment key and on the key was her apartment number. I walked through the back door that lead to other parts of the facility and found the apartments of the facility workers. I search for her apartment L333. When I passed a supply closet where they store extra uniforms and I grabbed a duffel bag and stuffed in four sets of uniforms in it with shoes, guns, knife's and heaps of bombs, and hand grenades.

At the woman's apartment I took a proper shower and washed and dried my waist length blond hair. I finally looked at myself in the mirror and finally took in all my scars over the years these people inflict on me. Not to mention yesterdays internal razor injection is still very visible and my skin is still very tender to the touch. Now dressed in a guard uniform I found a tin of black shoe polish and started to cover every part of my body that stuck out of my uniform. My hair I rolled up so my military style cap will cover every apart of my very blond hair. Then I search for a map in the apartment and examine it very careful I looked at the clock on the wall. I have precisely 2 and a half hours to do what I need to do. With a few rather lager blocks of C4 in my duffel bag.

I stuffed most of the C4 with a detonator in my baggy clothes and hid my duffel bag in a locker in the cremation room I was just in. I took the elevator down to level JJC which according to this map is the bottom floor of the facility. I set the explosives and the detonator I set the detonator to go off in twenty minutes time. I stopped on the floor they control every apart of the bunker most of the people are not at their work stations yet.

I opened all prison doors and the place exploded with chaos. I took the elevator again and it speed to my level again I got my duffel bag from the locker and ran the short distance to where Paul, Anneka and Klause were still together. I arrived and told them it is me and that our ride will be here in a few minutes and just as we spoke the bombs I set up, below went off and the whole place shook.

'Let me guess you set that off to.' Klause said and smiled at me as the three of them got on their uniforms I gave them.

'Of course, I had to keep the other guards busy somehow. Come on now, hurry up.' The tied their shoes and we where off. The helicopter decent on the plat form and the passengers on board got off and we waited till they were out of sight when the four of us got in and I pointed a very real gun at the pilot.

'Now, fly us out of here NOW and to the closes town.'

'Right away.' He man stuttered and ascend up and out through the roof. As I predicted most of the prisoners I set free are out on top now and we can see the train heading their way. Our pilot flew us to the nearest town and we got off. I am on such a adrenaline high at the moment. The four of us searched the street all day and finally found what we were looking for the American embassy in the capital of Algeria. At the gate of the embassy we met Lieutenant Lucas Hall.

'Afternoon, Lieutenant Hall. I am Clare MacDonald and we need to speak with the ambassador right away.' I said and he took us straight to the ambassador where we told the ambassador our whole story. He himself said he will take care of this horrible matter and jumped right on the phone getting troops to assist in the rescue of the rest of the people in that bunker, minus the staff and guards that kept all of us there for years. Then as to his duty, he deport the four of us back to the US because we could not one of us produce any legal paper work to be in the country. We are just glad to be going home.

Eight marines will be escorting us back to the USA. Lieutenant Lucas Hall is on my right side as for Sergeant David Lennox sitting on my left side on the aeroplane. The great ambassador arrange for the four of us to go into witness protection back home. I took a large piece of cloth from one of my pant pockets and started to wipe myself clean. Once we were in the air, I took off to the bathroom where I washed off all my shoe polished I covered myself with. Now feeling much better I came and sit back down in my seat between two very cute and very attractive men.

I rolled my sleeves up of my shirt I had on and Hall saw my arms and all my scars on them. From the first time I saw Hall I like him right away and that was only 10 hours ago. The air hostesses came out and hand out food and drinks all the four of us had was water and maybe a dry slice of bread. Hall and Lennox just looked at me as they ate their full dinner of chicken and steamed vegetables.

'So what happened here?' Lennox motioned to my arms and to the blood under my skin. His kind eyes filled with compassion as he spoke to me.

'That is what happened yesterday and I realize I had to safe us all. They injected me with a yellow type of liquid and it felt like I was being cut by a million razor blades at the same time, and this is the result of it.' Lennox clenched his jaw of what looks like pure anger. I hope it is not directed at me.

'And these?' Hall asked pointing to my other scars on my arms.

'These are the scares I had to bare when they tested some evil form of body cream and as a result it made you up break out big botches and when you tend to scratch the itch the botches cause the botches sink in on themselves and fell holes in your skin like this. This happened about 10 years ago if I can remember correctly.'

'How long have you been in there for?' Lennox asked me and both Hall and Lennox looked at me.

'15 years for me. Then poor Paul was in there a total of 32 years, then Klause was in there a total of 20 years and sweet caring Anneka was in there a total of 40 years.'

'How old where you when you were taken?' Hall asked me taking my hand, and it felt so nice having gentle contact with another human being.

'I was 15 and on my way to school one morning. I was waiting for my twin sister Angela and our friends at the bus stop when they grabbed me. I can vaguely remember a plane ride but was put under rather fast then the next time I woke up I was in hell.' I explained.

'Don't worry Miss MacDonald you'll be home real soon.' Hall said and softly stroke the back of my still tender hand. I wench a little.

'Sorry Lieutenant Hall, my skin is still tender all over I really do appreciate you caring over me.'

'Sorry, ma'am.'

'No need for apologies, please. It really feels so nice to have gentle kind contact from people the only contact we knew were very harsh ones and please call me Clare or L2P024 that is what I was more commonly known as for the past 15 years.'

'I saw they even tattooed it in the back of your neck.' Lennox said as they observe me more closely.

'Yes that is more like a welcome to hell gift when you arrived at the facility.'

'I have another question for you Clare.' Lennox asked as Hall took my hand again.

'Go ahead.'

'Why did you only have a glass of water a dry slice of bread for dinner tonight?'

'I am just scared to eat anything rich like the food they served tonight.'

'What do you mean?' Hall asked looking confused.

'A the facility they would only give you a glass of water a day and if your extremely lucky you would get a stale bread roll once every two to three weeks.' I saw Lennox tense up and ball his fists on the arm rests between us. I saw anger in Hall's face now to as he look from me out the window beside him. Time pressed on and everyone settled in for the night. The air hostesses handed out small pillows and blankets. I haven't had a blanket around me for 15 years and it feels so soft and comfy. I watched over my friends as our group fell asleep. I for one am avoiding sleep all together.

I watched over my friends as the slept. Anneka is having a bad dream and I woke her. She smiled at me and then went back to sleep. The air hostess later came to me and asked if I needed anything. I asked her for really weak tea would be nice. I walked up and down the aisle the whole night sipping my weak tea. Hall and Lennox both asleep. If under other circumstances I would have probably dated one of them. My money is on Hall. He is a kind, caring and soft soul as for Lennox, he is the more jealous, over protective and hands on kind of guy. Hall stirred in his chair and saw that I am not in my seat, he started to look around and I was walking back to my row.

'Why aren't you resting, Clare?'

'I haven't been resting for 14 years. To many really bad nightmares.' I confessed feeling my face heat up in a blush.

'Can't you at least try and get some rest at least.' He asked me.

'Maybe later.' He just nod his head then sat back in his chair. Later I came and sat in my chair again. I fell asleep resting my head on Hall's shoulder and holding Lennox's hand as I fell asleep. I woke up later and Hall asked me to sit at the window while he need to speak to Lennox and the other marines that are with all of us. I just looked out over the glassy ocean below us as it reflects the sun on the surface of the water. Everything is really so pretty up here. See everything like this for the first time again, it give you a new appreciation of God's creations. The closer we got to JFK airport the more nerves I got.

Not knowing what to expect once we are back home. So much can change in 15 years. Hall and Lennox concluded their little meeting and we all sit now in our assigned seats, as we all descend to the JFK airport. The plane touched down and we are officially back in America after being gone for 15 years. At the airport the marines had vehicles waiting for us to take us all to our safe house. As Paul got in with his marine guard there was a shooting and we all had to take cover. How can they follow us so quickly or were they on our flight. The marines moved into action with their own weapons. Hall and Lennox pinned me between them. More shots fired and I saw Lennox the man he is carried an extra weapon in the back of his pants .

I saw where the loud shooting noise were coming from and grabbed Lennox gun and pushed out between then. Not having much to lose I have faced death countless time in my live before. My gosh I have 15 years of scars to prove it. I pushed my marines down to the ground and shot the guy how was shooting at us. I aim and pulled the trigger three times and then everything went really dead quite. Hall and Lennox just looked at me as they got up from beside me and ran to man in the tall brown grass. I jogged up behind them as they arrived at the man body. A clean shot between the eyes laying in his own pool of blood.

'How? And why?'Lennox asked me looking astonished.

'To be honest, I have faced death to many times in my life time and I had my hands full till we finally reached you guys at the embassy. Beside I can let you really nice guys risk your lives for ours and that is why I stepped in the way I did.' I explained.

'You do know, there was only a one in ten chance that someone could have made such a shot like that and at this distance.' Hall said rubbing my back taking the gun from my hands and gave it back to Lennox.

'Well I just listened where the shots came from and took aim. Nothing special.'

'No Miss MacDonald you are very special indeed. Come now the Marshall's can handle this we need to get you and your friends to the safe house.' Hall said and Lennox put his hand under my elbow and guides me back to our armored car and we all are safe now we drove off as the Marshall's cars pour in everywhere. We drove off and a few minutes later we hit the interstate. We came to a place near the harbor bay area in New York. When we arrived the building looks completely abandoned, but inside it is a completely renovated 10 bedroom sort of penthouse.

We arrived in our rooms and there where very large packages for the four of us since we only have the clothes on our backs. These packages had in underwear I haven't wore the past 15 years, other clothes sweat pants, shirts, jeans, socks, shoes beauty products. They really thought of everything. Hall and Lennox came to check if I got settled okay. I just packed away the last of my new things in the drawers. They dragged me to dinner. I only had really weak tea and some dry fresh French bread. Boy was it yummy after having only old dry stale bread rolls for the past 15 years this was better than cake. The marines asked a ton of questions. But we tend to answer them as truthfully as we could.

'So tell us how long have you guys been in that **TORTURE** facility?' Sergeant Mickens asked us in general. So the four of us just looked at each other and let oldest started to tell her story. And so Anneka launched into her story.

'My story is much sadder then it may sound. I just married the man of my dream. Jake Dalton a pediatric doctor and has just started his residency at the county children's hospital. When we got married and was on our honeymoon at the Seychelles. It was our second day of honeymoon and the weather on the beach was just perfect so we decided to spend the day on the beach, my husband decided he will go get us a nice spot on the beach for the day while I get a nice basket together and meet him in a few minutes later on the beach.

I was busy getting everything ready I locked our cabin and was a few feet from Jake I even called to him, he turned to look at me as these men dressed all in black with black masks grabbed me and Jake ran after me. He would have caught up with us if we weren't on the beach that was the last I saw of my true love that day. That was 40 years ago.' Anneka share her store. I was in tears again over her story. Next up was poor Paul.

'My story started a few days after I was born. I was only a few days old when they took me, from hospital. I was still in the incubator when they took me from the hospital nursery. I literally grew up in that **TORTURE** facility. That was 35 years ago.' Paul share his short sad story. Well the marines wanted to know and just happy some of them are listening.

'I was happily married for 15 years and I was a hard working accountant at a big firm in Manhattan. I always took the subway to and from work. One night I was working late and my eldest son already phoned me to find out where I am. I talked to him and is sister then to my wonderful wife. I told Miranda my wife that I will be about 10 more minutes then I will be leaving for home. I finished up my work for the day and was on the train to my house. I walked up the stairs to street level when these handful of guys came out of nowhere and knocked me out.

The next thing when I woke up I was tattooed and in a 2 by 3 cell with one of those horrible short green hospital gowns on. That was 20 years ago. Ever since I was taken I wished to only see my three children if only for a minute and of course my loving wife to but her I would have loved to hold in my arms.' Klause told us his story then everyone turned to me. Great live it up now Clare. I felt Hall's hand on my leg under the table to reassure me. Lennox took my hand and gave it a good squeeze.

'I was up early with my twin sister Angela getting ready for school. Angela rushed because she wanted to go get our friends so we all can take the bus to school together. I told her she must go on ahead to our friends. I will meet her at our bus stop. I was still waiting for her and our school bus to arrive when this latino car drove by and then just suddenly stopped in front of my and grabbed me putting something over my mouth and nose and everything went all dark. The next think I vaguely remember is all foggy was a aeroplane ride and when they saw me came to they knocked me out with something again I after that I woke up in my own 2 by 3 concrete cell with no mattress, no blanket only a empty plastic glass and half a bucket to do you business in and the horrible short green hospital gown I was dressed in.

We four agreed to escape. But the more we planned to escape the stronger the drugs got they would test on us and it would make us so weak that some days you could hardly breath and then your heart would give out. In the 15 years I have been in that hell hole my heart gave out about 60 times and let me tell you that can drain you energy so much you wish you were dead. Then about 3 days ago they injected me with this drug that made you feel like you are in a bath of razor blades and I decided then and there it is the last straw I have to get us out of here. That is when I decided to play dead, since I already had so much practice dying in the past it was real easy to duplicate.

I got my heart rate so low that when they came to drag me to the cremation stations on our floor that really thought I was dead. As they dragged me I would pick pocket the guards from their electronic key cards and normal keys to get around the facility. The woman in the cremation station was preparing me for cremation when I go up. She yelled on the top of her lunges but I knocked her out and took her clothes and through her in the cremation machine instead so I got dressed in her clothes and found her small apartment in the facility. I took a shower and a real welcome one in years. I got a map of the whole bunker and studied it. I then got back out of the apartment and passed a large supply room with extra black uniforms, weapons, hand grenades and C4. I packed a large duffel bag with three extra sets of uniforms and weapons.

The C4 I stuffed in my baggy clothes and took the elevator to the lowest level of the facility which was JJC I think it was. I placed the C4 all over with detonators and set the timers for 20 minutes. 6 months before I started to memorize the schedules of the helicopter and the trains that came and gone and that day I decided to make our escape the helicopter would be arriving in 30 minutes and the train an hour later. As I was making my way up the elevator again I found the floor where they control all the facility cell doors so I opened them all at the same time. Just lucky for me none of the guards were on duty yet so no one saw me. Next what I did I traveled the rest of the way back to my L level floor. I just arrived on my floor when the C4 I set down below went off.

I ran to where I found Anneka, Paul and Klause huddled together outside their cells and I gave them their clothes and made them to hurry when the helicopter descended through the roof of the bunker and we waited for the passengers in the helicopter to get out first before we took the helicopter pilot hostage and told him to take us to the nearest town which was Algeria. We got out and he left again. We walked for hours searching Algeria for the US embassy and after half a day of searching we finally found you guys.' I told everyone my story and I could see everyone were hanging on my every word. Now my friends what I have to go through as well to get us free from that place.

'What type of treatments or experiments did they do on you guys?' Captain Louise asked us. When we were all done eating and busy drinking our water and tea.

'There are just too many. Although many days are much worse than the day before and then again there are other days which was not that bad. But I'm sure there are certain days that stood out for all of us.' Klause spoke up for us.

'Yes, you got that right. I was at the facility about a month or so when they put me in this strange looking electric chair thing. They injected me with this funny looking gray silver liquid then while they inject you they electrocute you over and over till your body had enough and then just shuts down.' Anneka told us, as tears sprung to her eyes. I leaned across the table and took her hand in mine.

'I was about 7 or 8 years old, when they just dunk me in a ice bath with whole pieces of ice still floating in the water when they just kept my body submerge in the ice water for 10 minutes when they took me out, my whole body was blue and I was violently shaking as I went hypothermic completely it took me a whole day maybe even longer to completely recover from that brutal **TORTURE** they did to me.' Paul gave us one of his stories.

'They were dragging me off this one day to this strange booth looking room. They started to flicker this lights so fast around me. Then out of nowhere they would play this very loud screams and my brain couldn't handle it and I started to cease. That ordeal took me almost 2 years to recover from because night after night I would fall asleep and I was back in that horrible room and I would suddenly woke up from that room and I would just sit up pull my legs to my chest and rock myself not going back to sleep again.' Klause explained his experience.

'I was just taken and was still new to all this **TORTURE** stuff. They strapped me to this stainless steel table and as I watched them extract pure venom from a black poisonous scorpion and injected it straight into me, then they started attaching patches all over me and they would electrocute me over and over every time with a higher voltage, till I couldn't take anymore or my heart for that matter they inject me with this new counter agent, and woke up in my cell again.' I told them my one sad little story.

Our whole night turned into a Q and A. I was just so tired and went off to bed after a nice shower. Hall and Lennox both so nice and sweet in their own unique way came to make sure I am settled in okay. I told them both I'm perfectly fine and then they took off to their own rooms. Sitting in my dark room looking out onto the boat that still travel the water in the channel. Later I closed the drapes and curled up on the carpet floor curled up in a ball, next to the couch. Later that evening someone carried me but I was just so tired I did not even open my eyes and then lay on something so soft it felt like a cloud underneath me. Then I was being covered with something and I started to feel nice and hot. Dreamless-ness took me and I was in happy la-la land for the rest of the night, for the first time in 15 years I might add.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The next day I woke up and saw Lennox and Hall sleeping both in very uncomfortable arm chairs next to my bed. I just looked at them. Gosh they are both so handsome beyond compare. Although I really love Hall's ginger hair and green eyes much more. Then Lennox has a cleft chin and blue eye and black hair that also give you that tall dark and handsome quality. What is a girl to do here? I looked between the two of them and then I wanted to get up to go to the bathroom when all the lights went out and I flopped on the carpet like a fish out of water. I could hear Hall and Lennox rushing to my side and keep flopping on the carpet. Heard Lennox on his cell phone calling for a ambulance. Other feet ran into my room when they heard the commotion. It was Klause's voice I recognize over everyone's panic.

'I was afraid this will happen?' Klause told the room in general.

'What do you mean, sir?' Lennox asked talking away from me.

'Well technically we were kidnapped drug addicts and what happen when drug addicts don't get their daily dose of drugs, they have with drawl symptoms. Like poor Clare is demonstrating on the carpet. Just turn her on her side so she won't choke on her saliva of vomit.' Klause said I felt Hall and Lennox turn me on my side. I so badly wanted to cry but I couldn't. After my seizures I blacked out completely and went all still and quite.

I came to and I was so freezing, yet a water fall of sweat is dripping from my forehead. I open my eyes and Lennox and Hall sat on either side of me attending to me.

'Hey. How are you feeling?' Hall asked me first.

'H-h-hi, I'm fre-freezing.'

'You want some more blankets?' Lennox asked me. I just nod my head. He ran off and got me two more blankets.

'What happened?'

'Clare, you are having with drawl symptoms. Klause explained it very nicely earlier. He said if you really think about it that all of you where technically kidnapped drug addicts for the length of time you where that TORTURE hole.' Hall explained and gave my damp forehead a kiss. Lennox came back and covered me with two more blankets.

'Tha-thank yo-you. You boys are so ki-kind to me. Don't you two have wife and fiancés here in the US?' I asked them in a stutter of my cold. Hall whipped my fore head with a nice wet cloth.

'You're welcome, ma'am. And I am married to work Clare, I don't have family left. My siblings I had left all died 7 years ago in the big California earthquake and my parents died about 10 years ago driving back home from their romantic weekend when a drunk driver hit them head on and they were both killed on impact.' Lennox explained to me and it is all so sad. I cupped his face and he held my hand to his day old bearded face. 'Gees, Clare you weren't kidding when you said you where freezing, you're like an ice- cube.' He continued. I looked from Lennox to Hall.

'As for me I only have my mother left in Alabama. I have no other siblings or living relatives. It's only me and my mother. Like Lennox said we as marines are married to our work and have no real time to find romance when you in the field months at a time.' Hall explained his story. So both men both very unattached and both here with me. This is too much, I can possibly choose between them. Clare steer clear of any love triangles right now. You don't need to complicate things in your life any more than it already has. I cupped Hall's face as well.

Both your stories are so sad. I am so sorry what happened to your family David. And Lucas I am sorry that it's only you and your mother left of your family.' Hall kissed my hand and covered me with my blankets. I fell asleep later on as I was so tired. According to my two men I had a fit on the carpet that lasted almost half an hour. So no wonder I am so dead tired.

I heard them talk amongst themselves as I was sleeping. The carried in Lennox's single bed into my room and I already had a double bed in my room at the safe house. This way they can both stay in my room. Which is now our room so they can keep an eye on me, not that I am complaining at all. But I would have rather not bother them at all with silly old me. Now I am so hot I just want to get out of my clothes. I threw all my blankets off of me and struggling to open my eyes. I finally open my eyes and Hall and Lennox where hovering around me. I felt a hand on my forehead and Lucas said she is beyond hot. Another hand was on my forehead and cold wet clothes as laid on my forehead. It was so welcomed. I forced my eyes open and both my men where sandwiching me in the middle. Now what girl won't get hot with these hot guys at her side?

'Hey.' I finally said with a sore throat.

'Hello, how are you feeling?' Lennox asked me this time.

'I feel like I am back in that hell hole where you feel scorching hot one moment and the then they throw you in your icy cell and you welcome the cold of your cell floor and the walls and then the floor again. The icy coldness of earlier is not that foreign to. I used to get so cold after they tested their weird looking drugs on me that not even folding yourself around one's self helps at all to heat yourself up. Then again none of us had blankets or something to sleep on back in that place.' I explained to them then dodge for a nearby trash can and hurled my lunges out.

'Clare!' Hall and Lennox yelled together. They rushed after me and one of them held my hair. I was about done when I had another fit on the floor. Now that they know what to do with me they just flip me on my side. Again I fit and they stood by me. Could my life really get any more complicating I thought while my body fit on its own accord. I just quite my mind and started to pray in my head to the heavenly Father:

Father God who art in heaven, please let my drug with drawl symptoms become less and less in the days that come and Father please help me through it all. Be by my side and teach me how to deal with it so I can go and help others. Father I also come now while my own body is attacking itself that I come now in praise Your holy name and thank you that you have been with me and with my friends throughout our escape and that we finally could come home and find our families yet again. Thank you for wonderful friends in the marines and thank that You will help me find the right man you want me to marry one day, Father God. Glorify Your name oh, God. We pray all of this in the name of Jesus. Amen!

When I said amen, my body stopped fitting and I fell into a deep sleep. Waking up my whole body was so stiff and sore all over. I was still cold and cover myself with my blankets when I open my eyes and looked around and saw I was completely on my own. I heard voices in the common room. I covered my chilly body and walked out to where the voices was. The Marshall's came to take out finger prints so they can find out families. I walked up to Hall and he smiled when he saw me.

'How are you feeling?'

'Like I have done two days of intense exercises. I am so sore and stiff.' I explained and then Lennox walked over to us with a cup of tea for me.

'I can just imagine you had a really bad fit the last time.' Hall said rubbing my back.

'Yeah, I was starting to worry.' Lennox had to chip in his two cents. I just smiled between the two of them.

'Did any of the others started to have with drawl symptoms yet?'

'Yes, all three of them. Anneka is having it worst then you, Paul and Klause.' Lennox said looking sad at me. I wonder what that is all about? He looked at the floor. I cupped his face.

'What is it?' I finally asked him looking between the two of them.

'Anneka almost didn't make it through the last time she had a with drawl fit.' Hall said looking at me and my mouth drop open and he placed a hand on my shoulder.

'No!' I screamed and fell to the floor in a ball.

'Clare, please. Are you hurt?' I just shook my head and cried out loud. 'What is it then?' Lennox asked me.

'No, I'm just cold. So I only broke us out to die out here any why? What a great help I am?' I said crying as they halt me off to a private lounge.

'Clare please. This is not your fault. It is those jerks that held you in the **TORTURE** hole for years that is to blame for this.' Hall said and I could see the anger on his face.

'Why? Why are you two so caring over me? I'm just a lonely girl that has nothing but horrible memories.'

'NOW! You stop such talk you hear me Miss MacDonald!' Hall and Lennox finished each others sentences. More tears ran down my face as I just nod my head then hide like I'm used to. Tucking my knees to my chest hugging my legs to myself and burry my face on my knees, slightly crying some more. They rubbed my back but I just kept crying. After a while I lay head on Lennox shoulder and took Hall's hand.

'You know, you guys haven't answered my question I asked you both.'

'We look after you Clare because we both care a lot about you.' Lennox said kissing my hair and dried my tears.

'Both Lennox and I came to an understanding that the both of us care for you really much. We can see your heart.'

'And by the stories we heard from Paul, Klause and Anneka is that you, not just saved the three of them but a whole bunker of 1150 kidnapped tortured people all in one day. Thanks to the train that approached the bunker with supplies.' Lennox continues where Hall stopped.

'Did I really? How many of them can you truly say made it back to their homes safely?' I asked them.

'We only have orders to keep you and your three friends safe.' Hall told me. I wanted to hide away again when the two new men in my life both gave me a hug at the same time, sandwiched me in the middle.

'This feels so nice. Thank you.' I said stepping back from them.

'You're welcome. Come now, let's go get something to eat.' Lennox said pulling me behind him. Hall just chuckled as he kept up with us. Both my men got busy in the kitchen. I just watched them. The only thing I started to enjoy since I'm back is a small amount of butter on only two slices of toasted bread and weak tea. Still it's more then what we're used to over the past forgettable years. A Marshall Kelly Baker came jogging into the kitchen where we were busy, with a rather large smile on her tanned face.

'Miss MacDonald we located you family.'

'Really?'

'Yes, ma'am.'

'How wonderful.'

'We are contacting them as we speak.'

'When can I see them?'

'As early as tomorrow.' She said giving me a warm smile, as she walk off again.

'Did you hear that?' My family is still here. I'm going to see my twin again after 15 years. Oh, and my twin kid brothers.'

'You have a twin sister?' Hall asked me surprised.

'Indeed I have a twin, don't know if she still looks like me but we use to be identical. We also played tricks on our teachers at school all the time.' I smiled at the memories. The three of us sat and ate while I told them story upon story what we as twins did. They laughed so much, that they had to hold their stomachs with laughter. Just as night arrived a loud commotion came from Paul's room as his with drawl happened in his sleep.


End file.
